TUGS: The New Series "Campo"
'Campo '''is an episode of TUGS: The New Series Story About a mile north of Bigg City Port is Lake Bigg. It is surounded by lush forests, sandy beaches, and tall mountans. There is a Marinia, a Dock and a Trolley Station. It is also rich in Zinc. This metal is used for batteries, fluoresent lights, plastics and paint. The Dock Railway has a mining operation on the southern coast of Lake Bigg. After the Zinc is extracted from the lake, it is loaded on to frieght cars and taken to the Transfer Yards on the northern coast. Here, it is loaded on to barges and towed to the factories to make various goods. Most of the time the operation goes on without a hitch, but sometimes there is trouble. Take that one brisk Tuesday in December... Puffa was shunting in the yard when Mr. Casey Jones, the manager of the Dock Railway, arived. "Leave those trucks, Puffa." he said "There's an emergency at the Bigg Lake transfer yard, and I want you to sort it out, straight away!" "But what about the trucks?" asked Puffa. "Never mind them." said Mr. Jones "They need you double quick. Leave Ralph to deal with the shunting. So Puffa went off to Bigg Lake. Campo was a barge used to carry Zinc. He had once been a railway barge, but he was rebuilt as a Zinc barge after causing a bad acident. He was also a disagreeable barge. Nothing was ever right for him, and he grumbled unceasingly. The trucks on the keyside grumbled too, but they had nothing on Campo. "Come on, Come on!" he shouted rudely one morning "Why aren't you trucks where you should be? How can I be loaded while you dawdle about up there". "There's no engine, and We can only go where we're pushed!" retorted the trucks. "You're the one that's in the wrong place!". They argued for some time, but it made no difference. Truth be told, Campo was i the wrong place. Zip and Zug had brought him in early, and he was not due to leave until next day. But Campo wasn't about to let that stop him from complaining. When Puffa arived, Campo was sulking, and the trucks were rather sick of him. "Our Zinc is for Campo." they said "please move us on to the siding so he can be loaded and we can be rid off him!" "Don't Worry. I'll soon settle him!" said Puffa. And he went off to work. Now, a little way from the key, the line goes up a small hill. Puffa was making his was up the hill, when all of a sudden, a coupling snaped! Four of the fully-loaded trucks raced down the hill and sped twoards the key! "Oh No!" cried Puffa. "Help! Help! Help!" cried the trucks. Campo had no idea what was going on. He heard a rattle and a shout or two, but saw nothing. That is, until the trucks flew off the key and bruied themselves in his hold. The impact made a hole in his hull, and filled it with water. "Save me! I'm drowning" he splutered before the water went over his mouth. But he didn't. As fate would have it, the tide was out, and the water only went up to his nose. The Trucks were upset over the loss of their friends, but were very little upset over Campo. "Nothing but a nusience. said the trucks to each over "Allways barging in a whining about not being loaded fast enough. This time he got his load faster than he expected!" They sniggered. Puffa, Ten Cents, and Mighty Moe were kept busy cleaning up the mess. After the trucks were lifted out off the water, Puffa took them to Lucky's Yard to be mended. As for Campo, once everything else had been cleared, Ten Cents towed him to a nearby beach, where he can do no harm. He was turned into a playground, and children now climb hapily amoung his reamins. If Campo still compalins, which I bet he does, the children take no notice. Cast (In order of Apearence) *Captain Star (Voice Only) *Puffa *Mr. Casey Jones *Chad (Mentioned Only) *Campo *Dock Railway Frieght Cars *Zip (Mentioned Only) *Zug (Mentioned Only) *Ten Cents (Does Not Speak) *Mighty Moe (Does Not Speak) *Boomer (Cameo) Locations *Bigg Lake **Bigg Lake Zinc Mine **Bigg Lake Transfer Yard *Dock Railway Yards *Campo's Beach Trivia *This episode is based off of the Railway Series Story "Bulstrode" from the volume ''Toby, Trucks And Trouble. *Ralph was originaly slated for Puffa's role, but an unfortunte acident resulting in the writer losing his progress in the story caused the change. Category:TUGS: The New Series Episodes